


Finding Arthur

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Finding Arthur

** "Finding Arthur" Het Arthur/Gwen Merlin (Canon AU) **  
_ Twentieth Challenge: A Better Way _

** Characters/Pairings: ** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 ** Rating/Warnings: ** K+ Character Death  
 ** Genre: ** Het  
 ** Universe: ** Canon AU

** Finding Arthur **  
The sounds of battle had stopped. The Knights were bringing the injured and dead to Gaius in the tent. Gwen saw it as her chance and she took it. She grabbed a sword and went to look for Arthur.

Battlefields were bloody and Camlann was bloodier than any Gwen had ever seen. She walked through the dead and dying for what seemed like an eternity. She finally spotted Arthur leaning against a rock on the edge of the battlefield.

“Arthur!” Gwen called out when she saw him. She ran to him and nearly fell over the body of Mordred.

She knelt down and looked at his wound. She held a shaky hand to her mouth for a moment to compose herself.

Gwen stroked his cheek and realized he was still alive. “Arthur wake up! I have to get you to Gaius.”

“My Lady you shouldn't be out here. It’s not safe.” The old man said as he knelt beside them.

“You're the sorcerer! You helped Camelot in the battle.” Gwen said as she looked at the old man. “Why did you do that?”

“I have always been a friend of Camelot, of Arthur, and you.” The old man said cryptically. “I will take him and tend to his wounds. You need to find a Knight to escort you back to safety.”

“I can't leave him.” Gwen shook her head and grabbed Arthur’s hand.

“He is safe with me. He always has been, even when he acts like a prat.” The old man assured her. “Go. Sir Leon is over there. He will protect you for now.”

Gwen looked closely at the old man. “Merlin? Is that you?”

“Yes. Now go on. I will tend to him.” Merlin said with a gentle smile.

Gwen nodded. She stood and hurried over towards Leon. When she looked back Arthur and Merlin were gone. 


End file.
